XMen: Alpha  Episode I: Orientation
by wiley21
Summary: The Xavier students make the transition to public school as a mysterious threat emerges.
1. Part One

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode I**

**Orientation**

**Part One**

_**T-minus 1 minute to launch...**_

Several guards defended the blast doors that led to the control room.

They knew the score. This launch was extremely important to their employer. If anyone even approached the door they were to be shot.

A few stood silent and still. Others paced around, nervously tapping their semi-automatic rifles.

A flash from the nearby window caught their attention. The sky was darkening and the wind was picking up. Lightning was beginning to streak across the sky.

Their employer would not be happy if the launch had to be delayed by the sudden change in the weather.

Suddenly, sparks flew outside as lightning struck a transformer. The lights went out and the emergency lights came on. The area was now tinted an eerie red.

_**T-minus 52 seconds to launch...**_

As the guards scrambled to secure the area, one of them noticed that they were no longer alone.

"The doors!!" he yelled as his cohort turned to face the blast doors.

Standing in front of them was Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat. Little more than 15 years old, she was hardly an intimidating sight. Clothed in a blue and gold uniform adorned with an "X" in various locations, she simply smiled and brushed a few strands of her chestnut brown hair out of her face.

"On your knees!! Hands on your head!! Now!!" The same guard shouted.

They waited a few seconds for her to comply. When she did not, they opened fire.

One by one the bullets found their mark, but one by one they past right through and hit the blast doors behind her.

After their rifles ran out of ammo, the guards quickly attempted to reload.

"Uh, guys?"

The guards looked up at her.

"I just thought you should know," her smile widened, "I'm just a distraction."

Without warning, several of the guards' rifles were ripped from their hands.

Several suddenly found that their feet were frozen to the floor.

Those who were able, spun around to face the new threat.

_**T-minus 44 seconds to launch...**_

There were five of them, all wearing similar blue and gold outfits.

Rifles levitated around Marvel Girl as she launched them back at their owners one by one.

Red beams of energy streaked across the room as Cyclops unleashed his optic blast.

Icemansmirked as the guards futilely tried to free themselves from his icy grip.

With startling speed for a man made of metal, Colossus bashed his way through the guard ranks.

Leaning against the wall behind the others, looking bored, Rogue absently ran her fingers through her white bangs.

_**T-minus 26 seconds to launch...**_

As the team finished the last of the guards, Rogue stepped up to Kitty and took her hand. Together, the two stepped through the blast doors.

Inside the control room, several technicians looked at them with fear. Only one attempted to stop them.

That was fine with Rogue.

She only needed one.

The tech swung at her, but Rogue ducked and drove her knee into the man's stomach. As he clutched his gut on the ground, Rogue removed one of her gloves and touched him on the forehead.

The tech convulses slightly, but Rogue pulled her hand away before any serious harm could be done.

_**T-minus 19 seconds to launch...**_

Suddenly possessing expert knowledge of the main launch computer, Rogue entered the tech's password and began the launch abort sequence.

Kitty noticed, a bit too late, one of the other techs pressing an alarm button.

A pair of turrets rose from the ground on either side of the main control platform. The pair of intruders quickly dove for cover.

However, before the weapons could fire, lightning shattered the windows in the room and struck the turrets.

Storm floated down through the now broken windows. She landed on the control platform, her white hair landing gently on her shoulders.

_**T-minus 8 seconds to launch...**_

Rogue returned to the computer and completed the sequence.

_**Launch aborted.**_

A booming voice emerged from nowhere, "Excellent work, my students."

The world around the team began to melt away, replaced by a huge, empty room.

"Take a few moments to catch your breathe and meet me in my study. We have something to discuss." And the voice faded away.

Cyclops stepped to the front. "Ok, guys. That was good but we've done better."

"Geez, S-Man," said Bobby, "don't you ever let up? We kicked ass."

"We finished with 3 seconds left, Bobby, we've done a lot better."

"Bah."

Jean started to leave the room, "Well however we did, the Professor is waiting for us."

The team made their way through the luxurious halls of the Xavier Institute to the Professor's study.

Inside, Professor Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair gazing out the window.

When the entire team made their way in, he turned his chair to face them.

"Thank you for your swift assembly. Your Danger Room session was quite the success."

"If you say so, Professor." said Cyclops as he stood near the window. "I think it could have, no, should have been better."

Iceman plopped down on a plush sofa and made an attempt to straighten his short blonde hair. "Just let it go, man."

Scott Summers merely shook his head and looked out across the grounds surrounding the Institute.

Easily covering a few acres, the grounds were mostly barren at this time of year. Winter in New York has never been very kind to plant life. Snow still covered most of the scenery.

"I think we were great." says Kitty as she sat down next to Bobby. He absently put his arm around her neck. "You just need to lighten up a bit, Scott."

Jean stepped behind the couch and leaned over. "Don't chastise him for his perfectionism, you guys. It's the driving force behind this team's improvements."

Cyclops turned his head a smiled. "Thanks, Jean."

"Don't mention it."

Scott couldn't help but gaze upon his teammate. He had known her since the day she arrived at the Institute, almost 5 years.

What at first seemed to him to be a harmless infatuation had turned into so much more.

Scott had learned everything about her over the years, and it has only increased his affections.

Beautiful certainly, with her sparkling green eyes and fiery red hair, but also kind, brave, intelligent and thoughtful.

She was everything he could ever want. And yet...

...he couldn't tell her. Every time he even tried he would freeze, terrified that she would reject him.

Jean was a telepath of considerable skill. Sometimes he wished she would just read his mind so that it would all be out there.

"Scott? Scott are you ok?"

Suddenly jolted out of his daze, Cyclops quickly composed himself. "I'm fine, Storm."

Ororo Munroe smirked at him from across the room. She knew what he was thinking about.

They all knew.

All but one.

"If ya had somethin' ta talk ta us about, then could ya get on with it?"

"Of course, Rogue. I have come to an important decision regarding your, shall we say, 'mainstream' education."

Iceman laughed. "'Mainstream'? You mean the 3 'R's as opposed to the 3 'M's?"

Kitty looked to her boyfriend. "3 'M's?"

"Mutants, missiles and maniacs, babe."

"Oh."

"And yes, before you ask, I did just come up..."

"Robert, please." Colossus interrupted. "The professor said this was important."

"Thank you, Peter. As I was saying, thus far you have received your schooling from Dr. McCoy and myself. While it has been beneficial during the early stages of your training, it has come at the expense of your social development. That is why I have decided that you will finish your formal education in a public school."

"Public school? You've got to be kidding me?" said Bobby, "I thought I was done with that crap."

"Will you shut up!"

Bobby turned around in the sofa to face Rogue. "Hey, don't give me your attitude, Trailer Park!"

Rogue clinched her fist and began to take a step forward when Cyclops intervened.

"Ok. Knock it off, both of you."

"Hang that! The Intolerable Snowman over here is about to be talkin' out the other side a his..."

"Students!"

The entire group nearly jumped in unison at the sharp timbre of their teacher's voice. Professor Xavier rarely rose his voice to them, but when he did, he was dead serious.

"If I may continue without interruption."

Now addressing a still and silent room, Xavier continued.

"I believe it to be important that you mingle amongst other humans and mutants your own age. Experience the kinds of things that your private schooling has not afforded you."

"Like dances and things?" Kitty asked meekly.

"Yes, Kitty, things like that. You may also consider it a test."

Scott immediately perked up. A test was yet another chance to prove himself to his mentor. "A test of what, sir?"

"Self-control. You see, under no circumstances will you be allowed to utilize your powers at school."

"Well, what if..." Bobby began.

"Under NO circumstances."

Bobby only responded with a nod.

"I am confident that this will be a rewarding experience for all of you. You start on Monday. Be ready."

With that, Xavier wheeled out off the room and down the hall.

Bobby, to no one's surprise, quickly voiced his opinion. "Man, this sucks! Schedules, study halls, tons of girls I can't hit on..."

"Hey!!" Kitty exclaimed as she swatted him on the arm.

"I said can't!"

"You heard the Professor, Bobby. This is an important experience." said Storm.

Jean nodded in agreement. "Yea, and I'd like to go to dances and parties and pep rallies. The last time I was in a public school was in 6th grade. Do you know what you get to do in 6th grade? Nothing."

"I too am looking forward to this." agreed Colossus. "I have never attended a public school. Back home I was taught by my parents."

"At least you got that," chimed in Storm, "I was taught by the thieves and bums."

"Well we can debate it all night, people, but the fact is that it's the Professors decision and he's made it."

"Scott's right." says Kitty. She slightly turns in her seat so that her back is to Bobby, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I said can't!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," a eloquent voice came from the doorway, "dinner is served."

The group looked to Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy. He stood just outside the library wearing a white apron.

McCoy's mutation, while granting him enhanced strength and agility, had caused his feet to grow to an abnormally large size, and his long hair to turn blue.

Though quite brutish in appearance, Dr. McCoy is both brilliant and caring. He had become a guide and confidant to many among them.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy. You spoil us." Storm praised as she pecked him on the cheek.

Hank couldn't help but blush. "Yes, well, don't get used to it."

As the team filtered out, Colossus stood to the side of the doorway until all of the ladies had exited. Kitty stomped by him with Bobby in tow.

"I said CAN'T!! Pete, you heard me say 'can't' didn't you?"

"I will not take sides, Robert."

Bobby narrowed his eyes and looked his much larger friend over. "Coward."

Colossus merely laughed. He finally made his way out as Cyclops did.

"I must say, Scott, I truly am looking forward to this. It is nice to learn things that I will not be using to fight someone."

"Well, I'd say your in luck, Peter. What could possibly threaten us at a public school?"

-X-

Sid slammed his beer mug down on the bar for the 5th time.

"Gimme another, Marty."

Marty's Place was hardly the most upscale establishment in The Bronx, but it was a good place for a guy to get hammered. It was dimly light, sparsely furnished and not entirely sanitary, but Sid always felt comfortable here.

"Here you go."

Sid took the beer a chugged it down. A few drizzles dripped down his dirty, unshaven chin.

"Ahhhh. That's the stuff. Keep 'em coming."

"Sure thing. Say, Sid, how are things goin' with that broad you been seeing? I heard she's got a kid."

"No no no no no, Marty. She don't have no kid. She got herself a little mutie!"

"No kidding?! That's terrible!"

"Terrible? It's a freakin' blast! Ok, get this. The mutie can heal itself. Heal itself, Marty!"

"Wow."

"That means no matter what I do to the little freak, it just heals itself up and it's ready for another go! It tried to tell 'mommy', but with no bruises or blood or anything she didn't believe it. And forget about the police. They'd never believe the creature is getting a beating about twice a day if he doesn't have a scratch on him."

"Well, give that freak some for all us normal people!"

"I sure will. I'm tellin' you, Marty, it's fun and the best part is that there ain't no consequences."

The two men touch glasses and were about to drink, when they're attention turns to a figure standing near the door slowly clapping his hands.

"Bravo, sir, bravo. There's nothing quite like beating a 14 year old to death is there?"

Marty puts his mug down. "No one was talking to you, friend. If your not here for a drink then get out."

Sid watched the eavesdropper closely , or as closely as a man half drunk could, as he spoke. "Your technically right. No one was talking to me. However, I did hear what was said and quite frankly it turned my stomach."

Sid was through listening. He staggeringly rose, knocking over his bar stool. "Listen you nosy twit! 14 year olds aren't the only people I can beat to death!"

The rest of the patronage watched with anticipation. The bar fight is not quite as frequent as it once was and they were all hoping for a show.

"I can well imagine. However distasteful I personally find child abuse, that is not why we are talking right now. It has more to do with your victim being a mutant."

Marty and Sid exchanged looks.

"What, are you some lousy mutant-lover?"

The stranger smile broadly. "You could say that."

Without warning, the stranger's fists and forearms were consumed with blue flames. They illuminated much of the bar and gave off an intolerable heat. Sid was too shocked to react as the flame-engulfed fist struck him in the side of the face.

Marty was quicker. He ducked under the bar and re-emerged with a shotgun. However, before he could fire, his assailant grabbed the barrel and it instantly began to melt. The bartender froze and locked eyes with the stranger. The burning intensity he saw terrified him.

"Get out."

Marty dropped the gun and fled as fast as he could.

Sid's face was already scarred and blistered from the intense heat.

"Wha...what are you?!"

"Me, Sid?"

The heat in the bar grew until much of it was igniting in flames.

"I'm a consequence."

Then there was only fire and a single, bloodcurdling scream.


	2. Part Two

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode I**

**Orientation**

**Part Two**

Benjamin Franklin High School was in a frenzy.

Such was always the case on a Monday morning. Students flew down the halls, narrowly avoiding each other. One of them cut too close and knocked someone's backpack to the floor. Nevertheless, they hurried along through the hall.

Rogue picked her backpack up off the floor. "That son of a..."

"Now, now, Rogue." Storm interrupted, putting her hand on her teammate's shoulder. "Lets not be too eager to make friends."

"I hate this already. How does Xavier expect me ta get along with all these people? I can't even stand you guys half tha time."

Storm looks at Rogue with pure joy, clasping her hands together and holding them to her heart.

"What?"

"We made it up to half the time?! This is the most joyous of occasions!"

Rogue rolls her eyes and walks away. Storm laughs and compares the number on a nearby classroom door to the one on her schedule. Confirming that she is in the right place, she steps inside.

The teacher takes her information and assigns her a desk. While she waits for class to begin, a young man with shoulder length dark hair and a black jacket sits in the desk next to her's. Their eyes meet, but he merely offers a polite smile.

"I'm Ororo Munroe." she extends her hand.

"James Beckett." he answered as he shook her hand.

Storm notices him looking her over. "Eyes up, James."

"Terribly sorry. There goes my one and only first impression."

"What a waste."

"Indeed. Could I persuade you to look past it?"

"If I can persuade you to look me in the eye." Though their eyes were already locked.

"Consider it done. So Ororo, where do you hail from?"

"Originally, Cairo."

"Egypt?"

"That's right."

"My, how exotic."

"I suppose. I grew up mostly in Kenya. I moved here to New York about 2 years ago. So what about..."

"Alright, class. Its time to begin."

After 45 minutes of World History, the bell signaling the end of class rang. As Storm collected her things, James stepped over to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ororo. Perhaps we can get better acquainted over some dinner this evening. If your not too busy, of course."

"Well, James, that is a tempting offer. Unfortunately, I'm busy on Monday nights."

"That's quite alright. It was probably a little presumptuous of me anyway."

"Not at all. We'll definitely get together sometime."

"Good enough." He said giving a small bow.

As Storm watched him leave, she almost considered cancelling her plans this evening. Here was a guy who was handsome, articulate and a rather snappy dresser. Yet, she had never missed a "gathering", and she wasn't starting now.

-X-

"Hey, baby. If I said you had a hot body would you..."

"Politely excuse myself? Why yes I would, excuse me." Jean picked up her lunch tray and moved to another table.

"_This has been going on all day."_ She thought. _"Its like hundreds of Bobbys. I swear if one more guy makes a pass at me I'm going to throw them through a window."_

"Hi there."

"_Oh great here we go a..."_ Jean looked up to see an extremely handsome, blonde haired young man standing across the table. "Hi."

"My name is Duncan. What's yours?"

"Jane. I mean June. I mean Jean. Yay, Jean. Jean Grey."

"Well, Jean Grey, do you mind if I join you?"

Jean tried to hide that she was blushing. "I...I guess that would be ok."

-X-

"Jane. I mean June. I mean Jean? What the hell was that?" Scott asked as he watched the scene through red-tinted sunglasses.

"I believe that is called swooning, S-Man." answered Bobby as he leaned against a locker. "Kitty does it all the time."

"Oh, yeah. All I ever see is her yelling at you."

"She swoons to. Just not as often."

Cyclops returns his focus to Jean and her 'friend'. "What makes that guy think he has a chance with her?"

Bobby sighs and moves from the locker to stand next to his cohort. "Well. He's got the lettermen jacket; big plus in a high school dating scene. He has the looks and clearly the charm as well."

"What are we looking at?"

Scott and Bobby both start at Kitty's sudden appearance.

"Don't do that! Your always popping out of...hey, you didn't just pop out of something did you?"

"Scott! I'm insulted! You think I would just strut around walking through this and that? Well, I have news for you. I am far too responsible to use my powers in full view of the public."

Scott lowered his voice. "But apparently irresponsible enough to go around shouting that you can walk through things."

Kitty quickly moved her hand to her mouth and looked around them. "Oops."

"Don't worry, babe. Your clear. In fact I don't see any teachers around to enforce that pesky 'Public Displays' rule."

"Oh, yeah?" Kitty asked coyly as she pushed Bobby up against the wall.

"Yeah." The two started kissing.

"Hey, you guys wanna knock it off. You know it creeps me out when you do that around me."

Kitty pulled away and put her hand over Bobby's mouth when he tried to go in again. "Why does it creep you out?"

"You guys are like my brother and sister. You think I want to see my brother and sister making out."

Bobby moved Kitty's hand. "Before you start talking to us about creepy, maybe you should stop spying on the girl your crushing on."

"I'm not spying and I'm not crushing."

"Whatever, S-Man. You're on your own. Lets go, babe."

Bobby scooped Kitty up over his shoulder and heads down the hall.

Kitty waved to Scott. "Bye. We'll see you later."

Cyclops absently waved back as he turned his attention back to the cafeteria.

However, Jean and Duncan had left. Together.

Cyclops simply watched them walk away and then proceeded to his next class.

-X-

The final bell of the day rang and students poured out of the school.

Peter towered over many of the students. It was easy for Rogue to spot him.

"Hey, Jumbo. You seen Scott?"

"I'm afraid I have not. You know I must say, Rogue, 'Jumbo' seems like a derogatory term."

"And?"

"Well, I suppose I could start referring to you in the manner Robert does. What is it? 'Trailer Park'?"

"Point taken,...Peter."

"Thank you, Rogue. So how was your first day?"

"Sucked."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was offered a chance to try out for the wrestling team, but I do not think that would be fair."

"Why not? Yer strength don't kick in 'less yer metalled up, right?"

"Nihyet. It does not. But I think my training with Professor Xavier may give me an unfair advantage."

"Whatever. I say crush 'em."

Jean ran up to the two of them. "Guys, guys! I met the greatest guy at lunch to day!"

Peter smiled at the news, but Rogue just started at her with bored expression and sarcastically applauded her.

"I don't expect you to care, Rogue." Jean retorted.

"Good." Rogue brushed past her and continued walking.

"Peter, what is it with her? Why does she hate me?"

"I do not know, Jean. She does not exactly open up to anyone."

"Well, I'm getting really tired of trying to connect with her. I'm so close to just not caring anymore."

"Hey, guys." Storm approached.

"'Ro! I met the greatest guy!"

The three walked away, with Jean rambling on about Duncan.

-X-

Storm stepped up to the covered vehicle in the Institute's garage. She zipped up her black leather jacket and pulled on her white gloves.

"Goin' somewhere?"

She turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway.

"Ya know, in case someone asks."

"You can tell them I went for a drive."

"Are ya goin' be comin' back with someone else's 'pinks'?"

Storm grabbed the manilla colored cloth that covered her car.

She peeled it back to reveal a souped up Mustang, fully fitted for street racing. The black with white lightning paint job was in pristine condition. The word 'Windrider' was painted across the rear spoiler. It was enough to make a car enthusiast weep.

"That's the plan."

-X-

Several cars lined a dark street in Brooklyn. Dozens of people gathered to place bets or participate in a race.

Storm's car sat on the street next to a flame painted Viper. As the betting commenced, she sat behind the wheel making doubly sure that everything was ready to go. The driver of the Viper and his friend stepped up to her window.

"Hey, baby. Don't you worry about a thing. When I take your car, I can think of a few things you could do for me to get it back."

He and his friend shared a laugh.

Storm simply smiled.

"That's very kind of you. When I get your car, there will be nothing you can do to get it back."

The driver just looked over at his friend. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. You just make sure you stay pretty for me, ok."

"I'll try."

The race's starter stepped in between the cars. Both started their engines.

Storm glanced over at the Viper. The driver revved his engine. She responded in kind. The two lock eyes and Storm can tell that he meant business.

"On your marks...Get set...GO!!!"

Both cars flew down the street. Ororo was surprised to find herself slightly trailing. She punched the gas, but the Viper stayed ahead.

The cars took a corner and Storm had to quickly jerk to the side to avoid an oncoming car.

Her Windrider came very close to scraping against a building. Both cars wove in and out of traffic.

Storm looked ahead and noticed a road work area blocking of a whole side of the street.

She tried to move right, but the Viper cut her off. Again and again she tried but the Viper blocked her each time.

With the road block looming, 'Ro dashed to the left...

...onto the sidewalk.

The Windrider darted back and forth, narrowly avoiding fire hydrants, parking meters and phone booths.

When the work area ends, Storm drives back out onto the street. She takes a moment to savor the look of shock on the face of her opponent.

As they neared the final stretch, the Viper got nervous and started to bump up against the Windrider. Struggling to maintain control, Storm got an idea.

The Viper swooped in for another hit. Just then, Storm slammed on the breaks. The Viper nearly flew right into a building. When he desperately tried to pull back onto the street, he lost control temporarily.

Storm took advantage. She threw the Windrider into gear and streaked past her rival. She came to a screeching halt just past the finish line.

Some of those waiting cursed her, while others cheered. She hopped out of the car and awaited the Viper, which pulled in seconds later. The driver's friend ran to meet him and they discussed something. Ororo kept a close eye out for any foul play.

The friend walked past her to the bookie, while the driver stood in front of her.

"Well, I'll be taking your car now." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." He reached into his coat pocket, but pulled out a knife.

Before Storm could react, she was grabbed from behind. The bookie and the others scrambled at the sight of the weapon.

"You think your gonna get away with making a fool outta me?" The driver said as he stalked closer with the knife. "You need to be taught some respect, you little..."

Storm kicked out and knocked the knife from the driver's hand. She then stomped down on the foot of the friend and threw her head back, smashing into his nose.

Now free, Ororo spun and drove her fist into the friend's nose, injuring it further. He stumbled back and hit the ground.

Unfortunately, by the time 'Ro saw the next strike, it was too late. She turned just in time for the driver to punch her in the stomach. Doubling over and falling to her knees, Storm saw him picking up his knife.

As he came closer, Storm focused and prepared to call upon her mutant ability to control the weather to protect her.

However, a figure in a dark coat stepped in between her and her attacker. The driver just looked at the new arrival.

Ororo saw the driver's eyes widen. He quickly dropped his knife and fled.

The figure turned to her and offered it's hand. "Are you alright, Ororo?"

"James?"

"The very same. Are you hurt."

"Just my ego. I can't believe I let those guys get the drop on me."

"Well, we all have our 'off' days."

"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You who drives in illegal street races surely would not condemn someone for betting on them."

"Never."

"Excellent."

"I guess I better get home before people start to freak. Thank you, James."

"Think nothing of it."

"I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Well, actually I have something to do pretty late tonight so I won't be attending class. So I was hoping you would meet me for dinner at the little Chinese place on 4th and Winslow. Say 8:00?"

Storm pondered for a moment. "Ok. Sure. 8:00 sharp."

"Until then." James performed the same small bow and departed.

Storm smiled as he left, until she checked her watch. "Oh, man!"

She hopped into the Windrider and floored it back to the Institute.

-X-

"Feel the burn, big guy. Eye of the tiger." In the Danger Room, Bobby is seated reading a magazine, absently calling out encouragement as Colossus lifted massive amounts of weight.

"How many is that, Robert?"

Bobby lifted his head from his magazine. "I was supposed to be counting?"

Colossus growled and held the weights in the air.

"Alright, calm down. How many did you want to do?"

"100."

"Yea, that felt like 100."

"Never mind, Robert. I will start over and count for myself."

The large doors to the room slid open as Cyclops enters. "Either of you guys seen 'Ro?"

"4...no...5...6"

"Rogue said something about her going for a drive."

"Oh no. If she's racing again the Professors gonna freak."

"13...maybe she...14...just went...15...for a drive...16"

"Not likely. Thanks, guys."

Bobby never looked up from his magazine. "Don't mention it, S-Man. Anytime I can help by doing practically nothing, you let me know."

Scott exited the Danger Room and made his way to the Professor's study.

Inside, Xavier watched a news story about a bar that was recently burned to the ground.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor."

"Nonsense, Scott." The Professor turned off the TV and turned to face his oldest student. "Have a seat. How can I help you?"

"Well, sir, curfew is coming soon and I'm afraid that we're not all accounted for."

"Yes, I know. Storm is out and about. She even ran into a little trouble earlier."

Cyclops jumped out of his chair. "Is she alright?! We can get to her right away!"

"Calm down, Scott. She's fine. Don't you think I would have told you she needed help when it happened?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous. That is exactly the reaction I would expect from my team leader."

"Thank you. That's always good to hear. On that note however, when are we actually going to start..."

"Now, Scott. You know the answer to that question. When you all graduate. Then and only then will you officially be The X-Men."

The X-Men. The very sound of it pumped Cyclops up like nothing else. Ever since he was first told of the concept of The X-Men, he has wanted nothing else.

"Professor? Oh. Hey, Scott."

Well almost nothing else.

"Hi, Jean."

"Was there something you needed, my dear? Xavier asked.

"I was wondering. Are we going to be allowed to participate in extracurricular activities?"

"Allowed? Consider yourselves encouraged. Your social development is paramount in this venture. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, actually. Cheerleading."

"Excellent. Best of luck, Jean."

"Thank you."

Jean opened the door to leave just as Storm tried to knock on it.

"Oh, hey Jean. Scott."

Scott stood and headed for the door. "I'll get out of here. Thanks, Professor."

Xavier nodded but kept his eyes on Ororo. "Well, we had quite a night didn't we?"

"Yea. I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

"Your punctuality is not what concerns me. I have not read your mind, Storm, but I have every reason to believe that you were racing tonight."

"I was."

"Yes. The only question is; what can I do about it? The car belongs to you, I certainly can't forbid you from using it. Your 'hobby' has yet to hinder your schooling or your training. Yet, it is illegal and needlessly dangerous. I suppose all I can do is let you get arrested or hospitalized and then arrested."

"So. I'm not going be punished?"

"No. Not by me at least. From now on you take your fate in your own hands when you decide to do that. Now, I think its about time you got to bed. It is after all, a school night."

-X-

"Chris Hanley?"

Chris looked up from his newspaper. He sat behind the counter of the pawn shop he owned and operated. "That's me. Can I help you with something?"

"I doubt it. You weren't much help to that girl you watched drown in the Hudson."

Chris' eyes widened. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Then allow me to refresh your memory. You dated a girl named Patricia. Halfway through the evening, she accidentally let it slip that she was a mutant. You flew into a rage and pushed her into the Hudson River."

Chris rose to his feet. "It was an accident!"

"And you're decision to sit there and watch her struggle and ultimately drown? Was that an accident?"

"I...I...Get out!! Get out of my shop!!"

"With pleasure."

Chris wiped sweat from his forehead as the man turned and walked away. He didn't know how he found out about what happened that night, and he didn't care. Hanley just wanted him gone.

His heart nearly stopped when the man in the dark coat stopped at the door and turned back to face him. "Oh, one more thing."

The stranger's hands burst into flame. "Give my regards to Patricia."

The last thing Chris Hanley ever saw was a blue fireball hurtling toward his head.


	3. Part Three

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode I**

**Orientation**

**Part Three**

The school day had been intolerable long. Ororo had no idea how much she was looking forward to her dinner with James.

She stood outside the restaurant that he had chosen. She really wasn't the biggest fan of Chinese food but she would live.

"Lovely night, wouldn't you say?"

Storm turned to face James. "Quite."

"You know, I'm really not that hungry. Would you rather just go for a walk?"

"That sounds nice."

James offered her his arm and the two strolled the streets of New York. Storm poured out as much of her past as she dared to reveal. They discussed music and art, religion and philosophy, and Ororo's street racing career. After what seemed like hours, they had made it back to the restaurant.

"Well, this was nice." said Storm.

"Yes it was. Certainly better than anything we could have ordered from this place." James motioned to the restaurant.

Storm laughed. When she stopped, she noticed James leaning in. She hesitated for a moment, but then began to do the same.

Just before their lips met, the sound of shattering glass caught their attention.

Down the street, three young men were throwing beer bottles at a fourth.

James started that direction. "Ororo, wait here."

"Absolutely not. I'm going with you."

As Storm got closer she saw that the fourth boy had pale blue skin and white eyes.

"Better watch your head, Mutie!" one of the boys yelled as he hurled a beer bottle. The bottle struck the young mutant in the face. Blood spilt as he cried out in pain.

"Get away from him!!"

Ororo was startled by the change in James' voice. It seemed darker and more menacing.

The humans saw the two coming and ran into a nearby apartment building.

Storm immediately tried to help the young mutant. She took off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to his cuts.

James stood nearby, glaring at the apartment building. The look in his eyes frightened Storm. There was a terrible fury brewing.

Without warning, James marched across the street to where the humans had run. "You filthy ingrates!! You disgusting vermin!! I will give you this one chance to face me or I will obliterate you all!!"

Storm ran to his side. "James! James, calm down! James, please. James..."

"Stop calling me that!" his eyes now burned with such intensity that she could have sworn that the were glowing a light blue. "James Beckett is a lie! I am a mutant, Ororo, and I have a true name."

James' arms were suddenly engulf in blue flame. As Storm's eyes widened in alarm, he rose one hand in front of him.

"And that name is Cynder." Turning to the building, he raises both arms in the air and streams of fire launched forward. Everything they touched burst into flames.

Storm just stood there. Paralyzed with fear. She had seen worse than this in the Danger Room, but this was real. Too real.

The screams from people in the build shook Ororo into action. She had to do something and do it now.

"James, stop this! There are innocent people in there!"

"Innocent? None of them are innocent! They would kill one of my kind without a second thought!"

"I said stop it, James! Stop it now!!"

Lightning crackled across the sky and clouds gathered at an unnatural rate. Storm's eyes shown an eerie white.

"ENOUGH!!!!" A bolt of lightning struck the ground directly in front of Cynder. The mutant stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Just then, a monsoon drenched the area, extinguishing the fires.

As the rain continued, people fled the building in a frenzy.

"Ororo!" Storm jumped back as Cynder stepped in front of her. He was smiling, his eyes were calm. He takes her hands. "You're a mutant too! This is wonderful!"

Storm tore her hands away. "Don't touch me! You were going to kill all of those people!"

"They would have done the same to us, Ororo. Their kind has been doing so for years."

"That doesn't give us the right to! Mutants who murder humans are no better than humans who murder mutants!"

A fire engine and police cars turned the corner at the end of the block.

Cynder looked to them and then back to Ororo. "I have to go. I hope you will come to understand why I must do things like this. Someone has to stand up for mutantkind."

"Someone will, James, but they will stand up for the humans as well."

"I guess time will tell. Whatever happens, Ororo, don't ever stand against me again. Please."

As Cynder disappeared through the alleys, Storm did the same.

-X-

"Both fires were incredibly hot, Charles. Almost unnaturally so." Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier sat at a table covered with newspapers and photos of two burnt out buildings.

"First the bar the other night and now today a pawn shop. I don't see a connection, Hank. If the fires were caused by a mutant, it is most likely a young one whose powers are manifesting and out of control."

"Actually, Professor..."

Xavier and McCoy looked up to see Storm standing in the door way. She was dripping wet, water laid in a puddle at her feet.

"...he is very much in control."

To Be Continued

in

Episode II: X-Men At Last


End file.
